


group love

by poetictragedy



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the boys of Big Time Rush head out to a cabin for the holiday and spend their time cuddling together and watching movies… and maybe kissing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	group love

”Hey, what are you doing?” Kendall asks as he moves to stand behind Carlos at the window, wrapping both arms around his waist, careful not to hit the cup of coffee in his hands. The smaller boy lays his head back against Kendall’s shoulder and shrugs a little, eyes locked on the snow falling outside the window. “Are you okay?”

Carlos nods this time and moves his head forward to take a sip of coffee, hesitating a second before leaning back against Kendall with a sigh. “I just wanted to watch the snow fall with Sydney,” he says, moving a hand down to touch Sydney’s head.

“As long as you’re okay…” Frowning, Kendall turns his head and leans down, kissing just above Carlos’ temple, leaving his lips there for a moment. “You don’t want to come lay down with us and watch a movie? I swear James did  _not_  pick it this time, so you don’t have to worry about blood and guts,” he murmurs, breathing softly as he leans his forehead against Carlos’ temple, brushing the tip of his nose against his skin.

“Who picked it?”

Kendall ghosts his lips against Carlos’ hairline and whispers, “Dustin did.”

“What if  _he_  picked a horror movie,” Carlos grumbles, wrapping both hands around the mug, shifting it around until his middle and ring fingers are through the handle.

“I  _doubt_  that Dustin picked one,” Kendall says, trying not to laugh, “but if he did, we’ll all be there and we won’t let anything happen to you, okay?”

Carlos thinks about that for a moment and nods. “Alright,” he sighs, twisting around in Kendall’s arms until they’re facing each other, holding the mug of coffee between them. “If he picks one and you guys don’t hold me, someone is getting snow down their pants when they go to sleep tonight.”

“Deal.” Laughing softly, Kendall leans down to kiss the end of Carlos’ nose, laughing more when the smaller boy curses and grumbles. “Meet you in the living room,” he says, backing away with his hands held in the air, giving Carlos a shit-eating grin.

Rolling his eyes and sighing again, Carlos takes his coffee back to the kitchen and swallows three mouthfuls before dumping the rest down the drain. He goes into the living room with Sydney on his heels, pulling at the legs of his pajama pants to keep them from rolling underneath his feet. 

The living room is darker than the rest of the house and the floor is covered with blankets, some piled on top of one another to make for a more comfortable spot to lay. Logan, James, Kendall, Dustin, and Fox are all laying on the floor, their limbs intertwined and Kendall’s got his hand in James’ hair, fingers dragging through it slowly.

“Alright, I’m here,” Carlos announces as he comes closer to the pile, watching as four pairs of eyes turn to look at him. “Gonna make room for me or what?”

Dustin’s the first to move out of the group; he rolls away from Logan and holds his arms out wide, giving Carlos an encouraging smile. Hesitating for a moment, Carlos kicks at the ground bashfully and blushes, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth before moving forward. He gets onto his knees and then shifts, moving to lay next to Dustin, who wraps both arms around him. 

Taking in a deep breath, Carlos snuggles against Dustin and feels the familiar scrub of his friend’s facial hair against his skin. He sighs contentedly and watches as the rest of their group joins them; Logan moves to sit behind Dustin, leaning against him as he sorts a pile of blankets out, cursing under his breath. 

As Logan gets the blankets situated, Kendall and James move to join them and Kendall lays on his stomach beside Carlos, getting as close as he can. James lays on his side next to the younger of the five and wraps an arm around him, lightly dragging his knuckles along Carlos’ arm slowly.

“I got it!” Logan announces, looking back at his friends with a proud grin.

Dustin rolls onto his back a little and laughs, looking at Logan. “It’s about damn time, Henderson,” he grumbles, moving an arm away from Carlos to poke Logan in the side before returning back to his previous position.

“Well they were all tangled up together from last night,” Logan huffs, tossing one of the blankets at Kendall and James, grinning when James curses. “Think I should get Sydney and Fox’s blankets or do you think they’re fine?”

“They’ve got fur,” Carlos says.

“And each other,” Kendall joins.

James laughs and adds, “And I don’t think they’ll freeze.”

“Hmph.” Logan drapes a blanket over Carlos and pouts. “I was just  _concerned._ ”

“Aw, come here; we were just kidding.” Dustin moves away from Carlos and sits up, moving a hand to the back of Logan’s neck before pulling him forward. Their lips brush together and Logan makes a noise in the back of his throat, moving a hand to curl around the bottom of Dustin’s shirt.

Everyone else makes gagging noises and Logan moves away, blushing.

Dustin grins and turns to look at the others. “You guys want a kiss too?”

“I do!” Carlos says, rolling onto his back with a huge grin. “ _Please_?”

Laughing quietly, Dustin slides his hand away from Logan’s neck and shifts a little before leaning down to brush his lips against Carlos’. He listens to the sharp intake of breath Carlos takes and grins against his mouth before kissing him slowly, resting his hand low on the other boy’s stomach.

Carlos makes a noise and lifts a hand, tangling his fingers in Dustin’s hair as he tries to pull him down for a deeper kiss, groaning when he pulls away with a chuckle. He pouts and slumps back against the floor, blinking his eyes open as he licks across his lips, staring up at Dustin.

“Who’s next?” Dustin asks, not taking his eyes off Carlos.

Sitting up, Kendall shifts forward and leans over Carlos, kissing Dustin’s neck. “Me,” he whispers, lips brushing against his best friend’s skin until he turns, their mouths just barely touching. 

There’s a beat of silence before Kendall presses his lips against Dustin’s and slips both hands onto either side of his neck, groaning into the kiss. He opens his mouth slightly and lets out a disappointing whine when the tip of Dustin’s tongue barely swipes across his lower lip before he’s pulling away, laughing.

“And,” he says, licking his lips slowly, “James is next.”

Kendall moves away and drags his teeth along his lower lip, moving to lay on his side next to Carlos, pressing their bodies together. He feels James brush past him and watches as he moves closer to Dustin, scrambling to crawl over his and Carlos’ bodies.

When James gets close, he doesn’t waste time and kisses Dustin immediately, a hand moving to the side of his face while he holds himself up with the other. The angle is awkward but they work with it, their kiss more fervent than the others but lasting just as long. Dustin eases apart first and settles back on his heels, biting at his lip as he looks from James to Kendall, then to Carlos and finally, to Logan.

“Is everyone happy now?”

Carlos shakes his head and turns to kiss Kendall, laughing quietly. “I feel kind of left out now,” he mutters, pulling back to look up at Dustin with a brow arched. “I think that, before we start the movie, we should all just kiss each other. Get it out of our systems and make things fair.”

“I call kissing Carlos next,” Logan says with a grin.

“Get down here, then.” Turning to Logan, Carlos holds his hands out and licks his lips slowly, dragging his teeth over the full part of the bottom one. “Before James takes your place,” he says, laughing at the way Logan comes forward quickly, their faces just inches apart.

Their breath mingles and Carlos cradles Logan’s face in his hands, leaning up a little to bridge the gap and press his lips against the other boy’s. He inhales deeply and drags his fingers down the length of Logan’s jaw, cupping his chin as they kiss for a second and then he pulls away, smiling.

Logan pulls back and kneels next to Dustin. “You taste like Kendall,” he points out, grinning at the youngest boy, giving him a wink. “That’s not a bad thing.”

“My turn,” James says as he moves to straddle Carlos’ lap, nodding his thanks to Kendall, who rolls out of the way. He moves his hands to Carlos’ chest and leans down, slotting their lips together before tilting his head, kissing the smaller boy deeply. 

When they finally ease apart, a few seconds later, Carlos gasps breathlessly when he feels James’ lips pull away from his own and he blinks his eyes open slowly. His cheeks grow warm as he moves his hands to James’ hips, gripping them gently as he worries his bottom lip with his teeth, smiling softly. 

“Kendall, James, and Logan are next,” Dustin points out as he moves to assume his previous position next to Carlos, his leg bumping against James’. “And then we can finally watch the movie I carefully picked out.”

James rolls his eyes and turns to Kendall, leaning down to kiss him slowly, licking across his lips before pulling away. He leaves Kendall just as breathless as he left Carlos and he straightens up with a proud grin, turning to look at Logan. Lifting a hand, James crooks his finger and motions for Logan to come forward, wrapping the same hand around his neck when he’s close.

A gasp leaves Logan’s lips when James kisses him and he wraps an arm around his neck, keeping him anchored there for a moment. When James eventually pulls away and gets out of his grasp, Logan watches as he moves off Carlos’ lap before laying on the blankets beside Kendall.

“Guess we’re the only ones left,” Kendall says, laughing as he sits up and leans over, bridging half the gap between himself and Logan, lifting a brow. He smirks and licks his lips slowly, watching as his friend gets closer, their lips mere centimeters apart before they slot together.

Their kiss is as short as the rest were and just as slow, Logan’s tongue brushing across Kendall’s lower lip before they ease apart, both of them grinning. They fall onto the floor again and go back to their previous positions, all of them sated and happy, ready for the movie.

Once everyone is situated and underneath a blanket, Dustin grabs the remote and turns the DVD player on, fast forwarding through all of the previews until the menu selection screen comes up. Everyone groans at Dustin’s choice of movie - Inception - and Kendall leans his head against Carlos’, sighing.

“Seriously, dude?”

“We’ve seen this a million times,” Carlos complains.

“I think you only watch this movie because you have a hard on for Arthur,” James adds, laughing along with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. “Or are you into British men?”

Logan nudges Dustin and laughs. “You couldn’t have picked Batman or something?”

“We’ve seen  _Batman_  a thousand times,” Dustin grumbles, selecting ‘play movie’ before tossing the remote away and wrapping his arm around Carlos. “Just shut up and enjoy the movie.”

They all grumble ‘okay’ before settling against one another; James keeps his arm around Kendall and occasionally touches Carlos’ side or arm. He touches James back and runs his knuckles along his side slowly before moving his hand to Kendall’s, dragging his palm up the curve. Dustin rubs Carlos’ back and, on more than one occasion, moves to push Logan onto his back when he complains.

By the time the movie comes to an end, they all end up piled on top of one another on the middle of the floor, blankets strewn across the five of them. While they sleep cuddled close to one another, the snow falls heavily around them and covers everything in a thick blanket of snow to mark the beginning of Big Time Rush’s first real holiday together.


End file.
